


year of realizing

by mckinleysbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing Boys, Fantasizing, Frottage, Gay Epiphany, M/M, Masturbation, Season 3, do i have to say it's an AU if the only thing i've changed is one death, kind of spoilers for season 3, like one of the big reveals or whatever but we all been knew come on, more coming soon i promise, robin and steve dream team, steve might be kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mckinleysbitch
Summary: “What do you recommend, Harrington, I wanna know,” Billy would smirk up at him, leaning heavily on the counter, or, crutches resting against it next to him.“You seen Caddyshack?” He knew where it was by heart from taking it home so many times himself. Billy would just laugh at him, rolling his eyes.“I think the frat boys want their movie taste back, pretty boy.”(honestly it was hard to pick a good summary without uh openly spoiling some shit lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, rev your engines kids, because we're all back on this ride i guess

Harringrove season 3 continuation fic except AU so Billy’s not dead LOL sorry 

“But, Tammy’s a girl.” Robin was looking at him like he was an idiot. Like he should be putting two and two together. Which, she was probably right, but he was still fucking drugged, so it took his brain a minute to get things figured out.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”   
  
_ Oh.  _ She was gay. Robin was gay. Holy shit, she was really gay. Steve hadn’t ever really… thought about it before. He’d heard his dad say shit about “ _ queers” _ , but he’d always ignored it, like most of what came out of his mouth. He knew it  _ existed _ , obviously, but more like… an abstract concept, like he’d never really  _ met _ anyone gay, at least, that he knew of. But here was Robin, who likes girls, and… Well she was pretty fucking cool. Honestly, it kind of took some of the pressure off him, it was almost a relief. now there was a real reason why they couldn’t date. He did like Robin, but even he could recognize he was still high out of his fucking mind right now. He’d rather have her as a friend than fuck it up tripping on the bathroom floor. 

\--

After… everything, life pretty much went back to normal. Things around here had a way of just snapping back into place. He had a new job, got to hang around with Robin every day, didn’t have to do much actual work, just had to know the order of the alphabet and read the genre on the back of the box. Which, admittedly, he fucked that up sometimes too. Organization was not his strong suit. 

Billy'd been coming in a lot over the last few weeks. He’d gotten lucky, but not quite as lucky as Steve. Was basically bed-bound with a broken leg and a couple fractured ribs for the rest of the summer, so Steve couldn’t really blame him for renting so many tapes. It’d sort of started this weird… banter thing between them though. Like, they were friends, which was weird, even for this place. But he figured maybe that whole ordeal knocked some empathy into the guy. He was still cocky, sure, still an asshole, but his smile reached his eyes now, and when he called Steve  _ pretty boy _ , it didn’t have the same sting.

“What do you recommend, Harrington, I wanna know,” Billy would smirk up at him, leaning heavily on the counter, or, crutches resting against it next to him.

“You seen Caddyshack?” He knew where it was by heart from taking it home so many times himself. Billy would just laugh at him, rolling his eyes.

“I think the frat boys want their movie taste back, pretty boy.”

Robin would look at them funny sometimes, like she was in on some joke neither of them got, but he didn’t really think about it. She was looking at him funny most of the time, anyway.

\--

“How did you know you’re… Y’know,” Steve was leaning on the counter at the Family Video, bored out of his mind. No one ever came in the middle of the afternoon, he honestly wasn’t even sure why the place opened before like, five. She snorted a laugh, looking up at him over her book. 

“Why, you looking to apply?” Steve rolled his eyes and shrugged. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure why he was asking. 

“Just curious, you don’t have to tell me.” He wondered how someone figured that kind of thing out. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever have a reason to even think about it, if he hadn’t met Robin. “I was just thinking about it, and you’re the only person I know who is, so.” Robin was still looking at him like something was funny, but she put her book facedown on the counter anyway, raising an eyebrow.

“Alright, doofus, you wanna know the origin story, I get it.” She crossed her arms, putting her feet up on the rolling rack that sat behind the counter for returns. “I think really it was Tammy, that was my first  _ real _ crush on a girl,” She was looking off into the distance, for dramatic effect, or memory, Steve wasn’t sure, “ _ But _ , I did totally fawn over Mindy from Mork and Mindy in like, the 7th grade. I just didn’t really realize what that meant yet.”

“Huh,” He almost felt embarrassed about it, but… “I was expecting something more dramatic.” Robin laughed, rolling her eyes at him this time. 

“Oh please, it’s not like some big production. It’s the same way you knew you liked girls, can’t control what your dick gets hard for.” Which… made sense. “Some people don’t figure it out that early though. I mean, clearly. Statistically there should be at least one other gay girl in this fucking town, but all of them are either in hiding or oblivious to their own feelings.” 

“How can you go that long not knowing?” Okay, maybe he was asking too many questions, because Robin was giving him this  _ look _ , but she still sighed and gave him an answer.”   
  


“It’s like… I mean I guess it’s not exactly the same as how you knew you liked girls. You’re like… told from birth to be straight, it takes a lot of people a while to get past that,” She was picking up her book again, still raising an eyebrow at Steve, “Lotsa people it takes meeting someone, or seeing something gay to even put it in perspective, like, as a real thing. Especially if you’re not like, totally gay. You could live your whole life not knowing you swing both ways because going one way makes your life a hell of a lot easier than the other.” 

“Huh.”

\--

He had to admit, he was  _ curious.  _ What Robin had said, that some people don’t figure it out until later, had been knocking around in his head for two days. Like, how did he really  _ know?  _ So yeah, he was curious, sue him. 

Maybe not  _ don’t knock it till you try it _ curious, closer to  _ buy a porno mag and some weed see where the night goes  _ curious. So that’s what he did, not like he’d ever have to worry about getting caught with it anyway. His parents were out of town, and when they  _ were  _ back, they certainly didn’t waste energy looking through Steve’s shit. They rarely even went into his room unless he was sleeping through something. 

So here he was, a fucking wednesday night, staring down the barrel of  _ Beefcake,  _ maybe a little too high, just on the edge of hesitant. He tried to get comfortable, stripped down to his boxers, laid out in bed, door closed and locked, even though no one was home. Let out a breath and started flipping through the magazine, trying to see if anything caught his attention. He almost thought he was going to get through without anything, and this would be a failed experiment, but then he flipped the page and just. Stopped. Damn. That guy kind of looked like Billy, and it was… kind of doing it for him. Was that fucked up? He palmed himself through his boxers, thinking himself in circles. I mean, Billy’s hot, just objectively, anyone can see that. All toned and tan. And he knew it too, walked around like a cocky motherfucker, like he could reduce you to a puddle with just his pinky finger.  _ Fuck _ . Okay. Fingers slip under fabric, and he lets his eyes fall closed, encouraging himself to follow this thread, wherever the fuck it came from. He wasn’t even really sure what to imagine, the mechanics were a mystery to him, but just the idea of strong hands and sharp edges was good enough for him. And those blue fucking eyes,  _ fuck _ , he was really jerking off to Billy fucking Hargrove right now. Relax. Relax, go with it. Fuck. Okay, he imagines Billy’s the one touching him, smirking down at him watching him inch closer and closer. Maybe he’d suck his cock, Steve wondered if he ever had before. He couldn’t even imagine fucking him, but he’d like to see the look on his face, those long lashes fluttering. “Oh fuck,” It almost surprised him when he came, and he just laid there for a minute, catching his breath. 

Fuck. He was totally gay. 

\--

“I think I might be gay,” Robin snorted a laugh, swiveling her chair to look at him, slurping her soda from lunch. 

“Steve you could write an essay on how much you like tits, don’t give me that.” Steve huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Both, then. Or whatever. I don’t know all the words,” He slouched down in his seat, avoiding her pointed gaze, “I just… I got  _ curious _ , and I went and bought a magazine-” He glared at Robin when she laughed again, almost choking on her drink, “And I got kinda into it, shut  _ up _ . And then I started thinking about  _ Billy _ ,” He whispered his name like it was a bad word, and Robin’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh I fucking knew it. You two are  _ always _ fucking flirting. I don’t think that’s how a couple of straight dudes talk to each other.” She slurped at her drink again, almost empty now, and shrugged, “I dunno, he seems into it, and if not you could probably play it off like one of your weird jokes.” She gestured towards him vaguely, and he breathed a laugh, “Just ask him to hang out. All he’s doing is sitting around with a broken leg anyway, he could probably use some company.” Which… actually wasn’t a bad idea. And for fuck’s sake, they worked in a movie rental place, if that wasn’t the perfect excuse, he wasn’t sure what was.

Almost as if on queue, Steve heard the door chime. This early, there were only a few people it could be, and as fate would have it, in walked Billy Hargrove. He had a boot on now, no more crutches, but it didn’t seem like he’d be moving from the couch anytime soon with how heavy that thing looked. He slid a tape across to Steve, the one he’d rented yesterday. “Tradin’ it in, what’re you gonna suggest today?” Steve scanned the box with a smile, putting it on the returns shelf.

“If you’re gonna keep making fun of my movie taste, you’re not gonna get any more recommendations.” He felt like he was reading too much into it now. Maybe Billy was just a flirt, like, this was his whole personality. Because Steve knew he liked girls, heard enough rumors in high school to confirm that one ten times over. And he doubted many guys had the same instinct to experiment that he’d had. And even he’d almost chickened out of that. 

“I wouldn’t have to make fun of it if you would broaden your horizons, pretty boy.” That threatened to make Steve blush, and he rolled his eyes crossing his arms. 

“Fine, enlighten me. Choose something you think I need to watch.” He could feel Robin’s eyes on the back of his head, and he knew if he turned she’d just be laughing at him, just like she did when he tried to flirt with girls. Hopefully Billy wouldn’t end up in the ‘you suck’ column. Jesus, he was probably being far too optimistic, but Billy hobbled off into the shelves anyway, returning after a few moments with a few tapes. Steve flips through them.  _ Liquid Sky,  _ and  _ Suburbia _ and- He snorts a laugh, holding up the third one. “ _ Desperately Seeking Susan?  _ Seriously?” Billy shrugged.

“Hey, man. Can’t argue with a good movie.” Steve just rung them up, reaching to the shelf behind him to add in a random  _ National Lampoon _ on the shelf, just to get on his nerves, earning a laugh and an eye roll as he handed him the cash. 

“If you uh, want any company, I get off at four today.” He shrugged, doing his best to play it cool, ignoring the muffled laughing he heard from behind him. “I got a big screen TV and like, a ton of beer. If you wanna come over.” Billy looked at him, amused, and if Steve didn’t know better, he’d say his eyes flicked down, like he was sizing him up. 

“Yeah, sure, ain’t got anywhere else to be.” He shrugged, taking the tapes, “You gotta pick me up though, can’t drive with this thing.” He pointed to the boot, and Steve nodded.

“Oh, yeah, sure I can! Yeah I’ll just come by after work.” Did that sound too eager? Maybe it sounded too Eager. Billy just smirked, looking him up and down again, this time less subtle. 

“Just honk and I’ll hobble on out, pretty boy.” He waved the tape in his hand as a goodbye, “See you ‘round.” 

Steve was smiling to himself, couldn’t seem to stop, even when Robin scoffed from behind him. “Un-fucking-believable, doofus. I’ve had my shit figured out for two very single years, and you get a date your first day. Some of us have to suffer, you know.”


	2. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why’d you invite me over Steve?” And that, well that question totally fried his brain. How was he supposed to answer that? I masturbated thinking about you and I think I might be kinda gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SORRY I get it I like the movie Liquid Sky and i'm trying to push my 80's queer sci fi taste on all of you by baiting you with porn (except not even in this chapter lol) sue me 
> 
> Obviously more coming i'm riding this post season high as far as i can take it

He wasn’t really sure what his plan was here.

Well, he knew the gist of it. Pick Billy up, watch some movies, drink some beer, see what happened. But most of this was still a fucking mystery to him. Still, he’d never driven faster than he drove to Billy’s from the store, honking a few times and waiting anxiously in front, bouncing his leg absently. God, what was he  _ doing?  _ He didn’t even have some kind of  _ hint _ that Billy was anything but straight. Sure, they shot sarcastic comments back and forth, but that didn’t  _ really  _ mean anything. He was probably being over-optimistic, reading too much into it now that he knew he wanted it.  _ Fuck _ he was stupid, he should just-

“Thinkin’ pretty hard over there, pretty boy.” Steve snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Billy just as he slammed the door shut. Okay. No getting out of it now. He could hear Robin’s voice in his head,  _ ‘Chill the fuck out, doofus. All you did was invite him over to watch a movie, it doesn’t mean you gotta suck dick.’  _ She was right, god help him, and he managed a smile, letting out a breath. 

“Sorry, zoned out. Long day.” Billy raised an eyebrow at him, but seemed to accept that answer, and Steve actually relaxed a little, “You bring the tapes?” Billy breathed a laugh.

“Yeah, don’t worry princess,” He held up the stack, setting it down on his lap, “You better have a big ass TV, Harrington. I’ve barely left the house in a month, gotta make it worth it.” 

\--

“I’m just gonna go change, make yourself comfortable.” He gestured to the couch, bounding up the stairs to strip off the family video polo, tossing it towards his hamper, landing on the floor. He stared at it for a second before leaning down to pick it up with a sigh. Maybe he was thinking to hard, but he didn’t want his room to be messy… just in case.

When he came back down, Billy’d already put in a tape, watching through the previews,  _ and  _ he’d found the beer, holding one up to Steve as he walked over. “Sorry, raided your fridge,” He laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes, taking the bottle and plopping down on the couch. 

“So, what’s first?” He took a sip, picking up the empty box from the coffee table to flip it over.  _ Liquid Sky _ . Honestly, he’d never heard of it. Clearly Billy’s taste was on the artsier side, it did  _ not  _ look like it was gonna be like star wars.

“Don’t worry, it’s super weird but I think you’ll like it,” Steve was still reading the box, but he could feel Billy looking at him, “And if you don’t, I guess I owe you a  _ National Lampoon _ .” He tossed the box back on the table, shifting a little to get comfortable.

“Sounds good to me.”

\-- 

The movie was weird. It was  _ super _ fucking weird, unlike anything Steve’d seen before. He normally didn’t bother watching artsy shit like this, but he kind of… well he liked it. It was like Billy’d read his mind and picked the gayest fucking movie he could think of. It would almost be overwhelming if it wasn’t totally pulling him in. 

He switched out the tapes when it was over, putting in  _ Desperately Seeking Susan _ , which he’d actually seen before, though he probably wouldn’t admit to watching it alone in his room.  _ Fuck _ . Why didn’t he suggest watching movies in his room? The TV wasn’t as big, but it certainly would’ve been more obvious. He must’ve zoned out looking at Billy, because when he focused back in again, he was looking at Steve like he’d said something funny. Had he? No, he’d remember that.

“What?” Billy shrugged, glancing back towards the screen.

“You’re just starin’, pretty boy,” Steve’s eye caught on his tongue as he licked his lips absently, and oh  _ yeah _ , the way that made his face hot reminded him why he’d invited Billy over in the first place. 

“Oh, uh… yeah, sorry.” He spluttered through the words, looking back at the TV, desperately willing his cheeks to stay the color they are, dammit. 

“Don’t be.” He could see enough of Billy out of the corner of his eye to see him shrug, but he still hesitated, waiting a second before meeting his eye again, “Why’d you invite me over Steve?” And that, well that question totally fried his brain. How was he supposed to answer that?  _ I masturbated thinking about you and I think I might be kinda gay _ ? First of all, Billy definitely did not need to know about the whole Beefcake ordeal, and maybe he wouldn’t  _ want _ to, although Steve couldn’t deny that the look he was giving him was kind of- 

The phone rang.

“Ooh, saved by the bell.” Billy seemed to think it was funny, that Steve was so fucking nervous, but he answered the phone anyway.

“Tell Billy he needs to come home.” Max.  _ Shit. _ “Neil’s leaving, Susan’s out, and he’s being an asshole today so he doesn’t want me home alone.” He glanced over at Billy, who’s brow was furrowed now.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll drive him.” 

The ride to Billy’s was mostly quiet. Steve had about a million things he could be saying right now, but he couldn’t seem to get any of them out, so he turned up the music a little and they just didn’t say anything. Maybe Billy wanted to forget it, maybe he wasn’t interested. He pulled up in front of his house, chewing the inside of his lip, trying to form, at the very least, a fucking goodbye.

It seemed like Billy didn’t want to get out of the car. Or he could tell Steve didn’t want him to.  _ Jesus _ this was just his fucking luck.

“Look, uh,” Steve wanted to crawl up inside himself, this had been such a  _ stupid _ idea. “Steve, if you want to hang out again, I’m like, always free.” He shrugged, pointing to his leg. “I don’t think we finished whatever it is we started.” And now  _ he  _ almost looked nervous, but Billy was better at hiding it. Steve, on the other hand, choked on absolutely nothing, looking over at him with wide eyes. 

“Uh.”

“You don’t have to say anything, I’m just…  _ saying _ .” He scratched the back of his neck, and Steve didn’t think he could bring himself to talk if he wanted to, “I think you’re… whatever. I think you’re hot. And unless I totally misread your weird, blushy vibe...” He gave Steve a pointed look, pulling himself out of the car, “I mean, I’ll be back in Family Video tomorrow,  _ someone _ made me rent four tapes. So I guess, see you then.” He shot him a smirk before limping off towards his house, leaving Steve a little dumbfounded.

\--

“Robin I am  _ begging _ you to stop.” She’d been clucking like a fucking chicken at him all morning, and honestly, he kind of couldn’t blame her, but it was  _ annoying _ .

“I just can’t believe you got through a whole fucking movie without doing anything,” She was reorginizing the tapes on the return shelf before putting them back, looking up at him. “I mean, he was there, in your house. He made you watch  _ Liquid Sky _ for fuck’s sake. Take the hint, Harrington.” Steve breathed a laugh, shaking his head.

“Hey, it wasn’t totally my fault.  _ He  _ was the one that had to leave.” He flipped through rental logs absently, not really sure what he was looking for. 

“Yeah, but you had two fucking hours of gay sci fi to give each other a meaningful look and suck face, and you  _ didn’t _ .” She pointed a tape at him, “I call that chicken behavior.” Steve sighed, his head falling to rest face down on the counter.

“I  _ know _ , don’t you think I know that?” He sat up, running his fingers through his hair, “I was overthinking. I don’t know. I  _ wanted  _ to I just-”

“Chickened out?” He glared at her, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, fine, I fucking chickened out. Happy?” He ran his hands over his face, letting out a groan, “How the hell does anyone do this shit? I mean, he  _ told me _ point blank that he likes me, so why am I still dreading the moment he walks through the door.” He almost expected to hear the bell chime at that moment. Billy seemed to always have the best, worst timing. But the universe took mercy on him in that moment, and Robin just laughed.

“That’s the beauty of it Steve, the  _ tension, _ god,” She sat up on the counter, swinging her legs a little. “You think I’d pine after straight girls all day if I didn’t love something about it? Jesus, when I get so much as eye contact I turn to goo, I can only imagine.” She nudged him a little with her foot and he sighed, slumping in the chair. Maybe she was right, maybe he just needed some build up. Or maybe he just needed to fucking  _ relax _ . 

\--

It was another hour before Billy came in, and Steve and Robin were fucking around, put the trash can across the room and were trying to make shots. He snorted a laugh as he walked up to lean on the counter, eyeing Steve. “You two ever do your jobs around here, or?” Steve laughed, and Robin flipped him off as she tossed another paper ball, swearing when she missed.

“You threw me off, Hargrove,” She huffed, looking between the two of them, “But we can fight some other time. I gotta take stock.” Which, Steve knew was her way of giving them space. He was grateful, but also really wished she wouldn’t leave. It was nice to have a buffer. When he turned back to Billy, he was sliding the tapes across from him with this look on his face, somewhere between smug and amused. 

“She’s good at reading the room,” He waved behind Steve at her as she started sorting through the tapes, earning another middle finger. Thank god for Robin. “So, pretty boy, you off at four again today?” God, he wished. He wished he could walk out of here with Billy right now, say fuck this place, but he didn’t have the heart to leave Robin all alone for the rest of the day. 

“Unfortunately, no. Not off till’ nine today,” He scanned in the tapes, casting a quick glance back towards Billy, “You can come over after, if you want. I can pick you up again.” He wasn’t used to having to act casual, but something about Billy Hargrove made it hard to be calm without any effort.

“Yeah, alright,” Billy was still looking fucking  _ smug _ back at him, like he’d caught Steve in some kind of trap. Maybe he was just caught off guard by how willing Steve was. Steve certainly had been, the night before. “You bring a tape this time, though. I already made you watch my artsy queer shit.” Steve snorted, shrugging.

“Hey, I was into it,” Honestly, it was kind of amazing how  _ easy _ it was to flirt back and forth with Billy. Not like his track record for hitting on customers had ever been good before now. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick something good.” Billy just rolled his eyes with a smile, walking backwards towards the door.

“Doubt it,” he grinned, goofy and wide, before turning heel and walking out, leaving Steve smiling like an idiot behind the counter.

  
Fuck. He was totally  _ totally _ gay. 


	3. What the hell is homoerotic subtext? Bitch I’ll kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is stupid, he like… likes real movies. I’d rather just put on animal house as background noise and makeout.” Robin shrugged, putting another tape on the reject pile.
> 
> “Uh, then why don’t you just do that?” She held up animal house, waggling her eyebrows, “He already knows you have bad taste, makes me think he’s not really planning on watching much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s what you’ve all been anxiously waiting for: porn

I’m Steve spent more time agonizing over his movie choice than he did working for the rest of his shift. Not that he ever really did much work to begin with. He had a pile too tall to realistically sort through on the counter, and was just… looking at it while Robin looked through, scoffing at most of his choices.

“Ugh, _Screwballs?_ Seriously? Gag.” She tossed it with the rejects, glancing over the rest of the pile, “honestly, I didn’t realize you’d even _seen_ this many movies.” Steve groaned, sliding down farther in his seat.

“This is stupid, he like… likes _real_ movies. I’d rather just put on animal house as background noise and makeout.” It was what he usually did anyway. Actually, most times, he just put the TV on and hoped it wasn’t something totally obnoxious. Robin shrugged, putting another tape on the reject pile.

“Uh, then why don’t you just do that?” She held up animal house, waggling her eyebrows, “He already knows you have bad taste, makes me think he’s not really planning on watching much.” And, _fuck,_ Steve really wishes thinking about that didn’t make him blush the way it did. Robin threw the tape to him. “Look, I can pick you out something _Billy_ would like if you want, but he did ask _you_ to do it, and you sent him home with Lampoon against his will yesterday, so…” He hated the way she was looking at him like he had no idea what he was doing. He _didn’t,_ not really, but she didn’t have to be so obvious thinking it.

He also _hated_ that she was probably right. He was scared shitless that he wouldn’t like… be _into it,_ once it actually came down to it. He was pretty sure he was, he definitely had been on his own, but like…

“Steve, for fucks sake, stop thinking so hard.” He snapped out of his head, shaking it a little, looking down at the tape in his hand.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

—

Steve was tapping his hands on the wheel anxiously as he drove to Billy’s after work. It was quiet, no one in this town really drove around after dark anyway, streets were always dead by ten. He was grateful for it tonight though, grateful for the room to think.

He really wasn’t sure what the hell he’d gotten himself into. He wondered if Billy did, if he’d done this before.

The idea that they could start messing around only to discover actually, Steve’s straight, was definitely fucking with him a little. His own fault. He did _like_ Billy. He liked being around him, he liked the way he teased him and called him pretty boy, he resented the way it made him flush pink, but Billy seemed to like it. Like, you don’t get all flustered if you’re not interested, right? He pulled up in front of the house, letting out a breath and honking twice. How was it that when he was sitting here yesterday, he was worried Billy wouldn’t be interested, and now here he was questioning his _own_ burgeoning sexuality. Fuck, just fucking _relax_ Harrington. Get yourself together.

Billy limped out, somehow still looking fucking hot with that giant boot, sliding into the car next to Steve with a smirk. “Hey pretty boy.”

“Hey.” His mouth was fucking dry. We’re his eyes always that blue? “How’s uh…” he almost asked what he did today, but hesitated, knowing the answer already. “Ready?” Billy snorted, pulling his seatbelt on.

“You’re overthinking it again,” he smirked over at him, “just drive, idiot.” He was smiling when he said it, and Steve breathed a laugh, trying to release the tension in his body a little.

He rolled the windows down for the drive to his house, turning the radio on low. They were quiet again, but it was different than yesterday. Less… uncomfortable. It wasn’t because neither of them could think of anything to say, it was just… kind of nice.

They were quiet going inside, too, almost like they were both worried they were going to ruin a moment they’d accidentally created. Billy was the first to break the silence, opening the fridge as Steve poured popcorn into a bowl behind him. “What do you want, pretty boy?” Steve turned to find Billy facing him in front of the fridge, already holding a beer for himself.

“Uhh, ill just get it,” he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he stepped forward, reaching past Billy’s head to grab one for himself. What he hadn’t anticipated, or maybe he had and was oblivious to his own plans, was how close that would get him to Billy, who had that smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he saw Steve freeze, looking back wide eyed, acutely aware of the way the air had changed between them.

“Y’know, I coulda gotten that,” unless he was imagining things, Billy’s voice had dropped about an octave, and Steve swallowed.

“I uh-“ he was cut off by Billy’s laugh, stepping even closer to close the fridge behind him.

“You alright, pretty boy? You look like you’re gonna have a stroke. Or you always that pink?” Steve didn’t have a chance to respond, words caught in his throat, close enough to feel Billy’s breath against his skin. _Jesus_. “This okay?” His voice was barely above a whisper now, and Steve nodded.

“Just… _Jesus_ just do it already, I don’t think I can handle much more anticipation.” If there was any doubt in his mind before, all of that had gone out the window. In fact, most coherent thoughts flew right out of his mind as soon as Billy closed the gap, and he sighed against his lips, mostly of relief. He was into it, maybe _too_ into it. Billy was fucking _good_ at kissing. He would almost be embarrassed about the noises he breathed into Billy’s mouth if he wasn’t so fucking hot for it.

Eventually, Billy was the one to pull back, looking over Steve’s face carefully, fingers toying delicately with the button on his jeans. “You uh… I mean, what’re your boundaries, princess?” He sidled up a little closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips, “because I could kiss you all night, but if you _want_ …” he popped the button open, a hint, teasing, giving Steve the chance to back off. It would be sweet if he wasn’t rock hard already.

“Yeah,” he kissed Billy again, hands on either side of his face, too distracted for a moment to remember where they were trying to go with this, “I mean, holy shit, of course. This is all I’ve been thinking about all week.” Billy snorted a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“You just asked me out _yesterday_ , Harrington,” which, was true, and Steve looked a little sheepish at that, breathing a laugh.

“Don’t make me admit to jerking off to you, c’mon,” he kissed Billy again, could feel him laughing against his lips.

“Why not? Fuckin’ hot,” it was half mumbled, not breaking the kiss, pulling down the zipper of his pants _excruciatingly_ slowly, probably just to torture him. Billy pulled back, running his tongue over his lips. “Did you seriously? I mean, _Jesus,_ if I’d known…”

Steve shook his head, laughing at himself more than anything else. “No you uh… it wouldn’t have been much sooner. I didn’t really… know.” Was he about to admit Billy fucking Hargrove made him have a sexuality crisis? He wasn’t sure the guy’s inflated ego could handle it. But now he had his attention, Billy’s hands frozen on his fly, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. “Ugh, I just… Robin’s gay, and I didn’t even really know that was an _option_ until she told me. And I was…” he covered his face with his hands, fucking overactive blood vessels, “I went and bought a magazine, and there was this guy who looked kinda like… _you.”_ Billy’s eyebrows shot up, “it’s totally psychotic, I know, but-“ Billy cut him off with a kiss ( _again_ , Steve was starting to see a pattern).

“That’s so fucking hot.”

Steve sort of missed however it progressed, too distracted by Billy’s lips and the fingers inching past his waistline, but Billy was on his knees, looking up at him through his lashes, all smug. He honestly probably could’ve gotten off from that look alone, the way he gently pulled his cock free, stroking it a couple times, grinning when Steve slumped a little against the counter, holding himself up with his forearms. “ _Jesus.”_ He heard Billy laugh below him.

“Don’t think he’s here tonight, _baby_ ,” and, wow. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever admit how hot hearing that word come out of Billy’s lips was. Or maybe he would, just to get him to say it more. He didn’t have time to mull over the decision, though, because Billy’s tongue was dragging up his length, swirling over the tip, and then.

“Holy _shit.”_

Steve didn’t want to toot his own horn, but he knew he was… above average. Nancy certainly could never get the whole thing down, and he couldn’t think of anyone off the top of his head that had. Except, well, _now._

_“Jesus_ , Billy.”

There was no fucking _way_ he was going to last much longer like this, not with Billy putting on a goddamn show, moaning around his dick, looking up at him through those thick lashes. It was like he was psychic too, because as soon as Steve had that thought, he sped up a little, started blowing him in earnest, which Steve thought he’d _already_ been doing. He couldn’t really help it when one hand moved to tangle in Billy’s curls, but he didn’t seem to mind, and Steve was too far gone to give a shit anyway.

“oh _fuck_.”

he didn’t have the forethought to warn him, felt bad as soon as he realized, but Billy swallowed him down, pulling back with a _pop_ and grinning up at him.

Alright, Steve was _definitely_ into dudes.

He took barely a few seconds to catch his breath before he was hauling Billy back up into a kiss, no hesitation reaching for his fly. Billy pulled away, looking at him carefully again. “You know, you don’t have to. I know you’ve never…” Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying, princess, you can go like, rent a porno tape and get the lay of the land first, if you want. I’m perfectly happy sucking you off and making out for the rest of the night.” He snorted, as if he was gonna let Billy leave this house without getting him off.

“Fuck off, you got me into it,” he hooked his fingers in his belt loops, pulling him a little closer. He kissed him again, lazy and slow, undoing his jeans with a little less grace than Billy’d had, but he didn’t seem to be complaining. Before he could really think twice about it, he had a hand around his dick, stroking lazy in time with his kisses, swallowing the low noise Billy made when he was finally touched, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders when he tried to pull back.

“Nuh uh, right here, pretty boy,” he barely broke the kiss to say it, rolling his hips up into Steve’s hand, and _fuck_ , he was definitely getting hard again. God bless youth. Billy must’ve noticed, because he smirked against his mouth, reaching down between them.”here, lemme show you somethin’.” He guided Steve’s hand to wrap around both their lengths, holding them together as he started moving his hips again, bringing his arm back up around Steve’s shoulder, like he was afraid he was gonna get scared off. Billy’s tongue was back in his mouth before he got a chance to assure him, and then, well, his brain short circuited a little. He was thrusting up into Steve’s hand, letting out breathy noises into his mouth, like this was the best he’d ever had. Which Steve _knew_ couldn’t be true, but it was so hot he’d never question it. He followed his lead, thrusting his hips into his own grip slowly.

If heaven existed on earth, this was it. Or, pretty damn close.

“Fuck, Billy I’m…” he could feel the familiar heat building in his stomach, and was almost embarrassed that he was going to be done so quickly again, but Billy just nodded, flushed and breathless.

“Me too, don’t… _god,_ if you stop I’ll kill you.” His lips had moved to Steve’s neck now, sucking a hickey into his skin (Robin was never going to let him hear the end of that one) before tensing up, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck with a groan as he came over Steve’s hand, and he followed not long after, the whole thing too overwhelming to have any kind of self control.

They both stood there, breathing heavy for a few moments, before Billy breathed a laugh.

“I bet you have a pretty sweet shower, huh princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I liked the new season I didn’t even really mind Billy’s arc much (minus the bit at the end there) and I don’t think any of us could’ve expected anything we wanted to happen.
> 
> That being said, duffer brothers suck my dick half your fandom is fan fiction


	4. Epilogue? idk, but i'm losing steam here so i think this is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin makes fun of Steve's hickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, it's nothing, it's just Robin rolling her eyes at a couple of gays. I think I'm done with this one kings sorry no more post-season depression cures here

“What’s that?” Steve could hear the smirk on Robin’s face before he saw it, jerking away as she pulled back his collar a little. 

“Nothing,” He rubbed over the bruise, trying to keep it out of sight. He wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed, like… she  _ knew _ . There was no way she didn’t know what he’d been up to last night. It was just… Honestly, he wasn’t used to having to hide hickeys. Usually, he was the one giving them, not the one desperately wishing he’d stolen his mom’s concealer this morning. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

“What do you have to hide from me, doofus? I’m not dumb.” reached out again, and Steve groaned, covering his face with his hands, “Damn, vampire Billy.” 

“Shut  _ up,  _ I swear to god.” He just heard her snicker next to him, wishing he could just melt into the floor. 

“What was it like, huh?” She rested her chin in her hand, fluttering her eyebrows, “Oh, to get a taste of Billy Hargrove.” Her voice was thick with sarcasm, and Steve flushed deeper, kicking her chair.

“You’re such a bitch. We didn’t even… I mean we  _ did  _ but not…” He wasn’t usually shy about talking about sex. Hell, Robin probably wished he  _ was _ , considering all the shit she had to hear about behind the counter at scoops, but for some reason, he didn’t want to kiss and tell. 

“Oh relax. You’re doing me a favor, you know,” She grinned back at him, waggling her eyebrows a little, “Two most eligible bachelors in town are fucking? Wherever will all the girls go?” And there was the bell on the door, impeccable timing as ever. 

Billy walked in looking fucking  _ smug _ , leaning heavy on the counter with a smirk. Was he ever not pulling that fucking face? “Hey ladies, my ears are burning.” He looked over at Steve, eyebrow raised, “You two talkin’ ‘bout me?” Steve shook his head as Robin nodded behind him, and he shot her a glare. 

“We’re  _ not.”  _ He knew Robin was betraying him as he spoke just by the amused look on Billy’s face, and he sighed, “Okay,  _ fine,  _ maybe we were. But you’re the one who left this giant conversation piece.” He motioned vaguely towards his neck, and Billy grinned wider.

“Oh, please. You like it.” Which… was true, but it wasn’t like he was about to admit it, “Besides, looks hot on you.” He shrugged, and Steve snorted a laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, pretty boy. I’m serious. Would be a tragedy to cover it up.” And then Billy was reaching across the counter, pulling Steve’s collar out of the way to get a better look, and suddenly Steve felt a little sweaty. “You free tonight, baby?” Steve rolled his eyes with a smile, leaning in a little closer.

“I dunno, what did you have in mind?”

“Ugh, gross, I take it all back.” Which, okay, fair. Maybe they were laying it on a little thick. Robin stood from her chair, waving Billy away from the counter. “Keep your canoodling away from my video shop, shoo. You can suck each other’s dicks later.” Billy stood, knowing better than to fight with her, still looking at Steve like he wanted to eat him. 

“Mm, will do,” He took a few steps back, putting his hand on the door handle, “I’ll see you later, princess.” And then he was walking out, didn’t even fucking rent anything, but Steve was still smiling, ignoring the way she shook her head.

“Gross.” 


End file.
